


Bored

by nothingeverlost



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: "Would it kill them to have some magazines in here?  There has to be a prison digest magazine doesn’t there?  Prison guard weekly?"Midge is in jail again, but at least this time she's not alone.
Relationships: Lenny Bruce (The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel)/Miriam "Midge" Maisel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Because phoenixwrites poked me until I wrote some Lenny/Midge smut

“You know what bothers me about this? I mean really bothers me more than anything?” Midge sat on the bench and leaned against the bars, her back to the second cell. She knew Lenny was listening, though. It wasn’t like he could go anywhere.

“The violation of your first amendment rights?” Lenny was using his own bench as a cot, sounding half asleep. “The over-reaching of government control?”

“It’s boring. I’m bored. You’re bored. The walls are a boring color and there’s nothing to read except the wanted posters on the wall and those pictures are not flattering. Would it kill them to have some magazines in here? There has to be a prison digest magazine doesn’t there? Prison guard weekly?” Even though she knew he wasn’t looking Midge gestured at the empty area on the floor in front of her. “They could have a nice coffee table right here.”

“I’m pretty sure the goal isn’t to make you comfortable.” His voice was a little closer, nearer to her ear. He wasn’t laying down anymore.

“They should do something. The people might riot if they don’t have something to keep them entertained.”

“’The people’ is you and me, and I’m not much in a rioting mood tonight. I might be able to help with the entertainment, though.” Midge was about to ask what he meant when she felt the lightest touch of his finger down her back, along the path of her spine. It made her shiver. “We always said ‘someday.’ Any reason that day can’t be now?”

“We’re in a jail cell. Not just a jail cell but two separate ones.” It was a weekday, and late enough that no one else was around and likely wouldn’t show up, but it still didn’t make sense.

“I didn’t say it was the best idea, but it certainly would make things interesting. Stand up, Midge. Come to me.” She could swear he put just the slightest emphasis on ‘come.’ When she looked over her shoulder he was standing against the bars, close to the far wall. From where he was they wouldn’t be able to see the door. Anyone coming through the door wouldn’t be able to see them, not right away.

“Are we going to dance?” she joked. It had been almost a year since they had, that night in Florida. She’d been home, after the disaster of the tour ending. By the time he’d come up north she’d been playing clubs on the west coast. They’d met up in Los Angeles for a few days, but there hadn’t been time for dancing, or even dinner alone with him. 

“You could say it’s a sort of dancing. They call it the horizontal tango, though for obvious reasons the horizontal part is out of the question.” He leaned against the bars with his whole body, one hand on her side from the wrist up.

“You can’t really mean…” But he did, clearly, because she’d lost track of one of his hands and suddenly found it caressing the inside of her thigh, just an inch or two under her dress. “Lenny.”

“You don’t sound bored anymore.” The tips of his fingers were stroking her, and gentle wasn’t a word she applied to Lenny but he was being very gentle with her. At least he was until he tugged her hand through the bars and bit the inside of her wrist just above her wrist, scraping his teeth along her skin. She’d never thought of her wrist as being an erogenous zone before.

“Someone could come in.” She glanced in the direction of the door.

“Let them find their own girl.” His fingers moved higher and she squirmed, but it had more to do with what he said than anything. His girl? Did he mean for just this moment, or… “Tell me now if you don’t want this.”

“Will you still respect me in the morning?” she joked, taking a half step to the right so her legs were spread a little wider.

“Who said I respect you now?” he fired back. He kissed her arm before tugging it to rest on his shoulder. Her dress was cut just low enough that he could slip a finger between her breasts and caress bare skin. She wished there was time to turn around and let him undo the zipper and unlatch her bra. She had a feeling he wouldn’t need half of the latches undone for him. It was funny to think that a room full of strangers - and Suzie - had seen more of her breasts than he had. She couldn’t risk being that naked if the guards came back; profanity was hard enough to explain to her parents without adding a second count of public indecency. Did jail cells count as public?

“This is only my third arrest. Is this one of those things you pick up when you spend more time here?” She wasn’t sure how he’d gotten his hand inside her underwear but there he was, cupping her, palm grinding lightly against her clit.

“I can honestly say I’ve never thought about fucking anyone in here before. Fucking someone up, maybe, but ‘to fuck’ and ‘to fuck up’ are completely different things, as you well know.”

“I’ve thought of this. Not here, though I’m not complaining because you really know what to do with your fingers. But doing this, with you. Someday.” That someday had been haunting her for a year. There were nights she’d picked up the phone to call him. Nights she’d contemplated just showing up at his hotel. Nights, too, where she’d convinced herself that it was never meant to be and they’d missed a chance before it had even happened.

“I would have been happy to have you right against that doorframe, if you had asked.” His fingers curled inside of her, rubbing, probing, stretching. When was the last time she’d had anything inside of her other than her own hand or one of her special toys? Had it been a year? Had it been since before Florida?

“Door open or closed?” She shifted her hand from his shoulder to his neck, pulling them a little closer. Was it too soon to kiss him? Would it weird him out? Would it weird her out? Considering the fingers in her pussy was it strange that she was second-guessing a kiss?

“Closed, but us on the outside. You liked the look of the pool. Maybe after we finished, all hot and sticky, we could have jumped in to cool down.”

“I liked the look of you.” She tugged on his tie and decided that she was done thinking and over-analyzing. She’d thought too much that night and nothing had happened. The steel of the bars was cool against her forehead when she tilted her head enough to line up their mouths. Thankfully he didn’t seem to object. Or maybe he was distracted but he seemed to be matching her tongue stroke for tongue stroke. When his fingers started moving quicker she was glad for the kiss to muffle the moans she couldn’t quite silence. Her legs were starting to tremble as he found that overly sensitive spot inside that most guys didn’t take the time to seek out, or denied completely. 

“Fuck me,” she moaned against his mouth when his thumb made tight circles against her clit. She shifted her hand to the bars to support herself better, and was amused to look down and see Lenny’s whole arm was under her skirt.

“Careful, someone might have you arrested for profanity. Or prostitution.”

“You know, I think my mother would prefer prostitution to comedy. It would be a relief.” the only relief she cared about right now, though, was the one from the building tension between her legs. 

“Why not do both? You could be a pioneer for a whole new form of entertainment, a two for one kind of deal.” He was smirking at her, and she might have laughed except that his fingers moved faster and his fingers worked their way just far enough that he was able to pinch her nipple. 

“Oh fuck,” she shouted, not at all mindful of where she was. It was like when she was standing on stage and everything was just flying. The pot she’d smoked a few times didn’t give her nearly the same high as performing - or having Lenny Bruce’s fingers in her cunt. What would it be like to have all of him? And none of the clothes?

“Better than a magazine?” He was coky and gave her a grin. If not for the very obvious tenting of his pants she might think that he was completely in control.

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?” She didn’t want to think about what might have happened on this jail floor as she slid down to her knees and nimbly undid the fly of his trousers.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“You didn’t have to do that for me either. It’s not about tit for tat. I have great tits, by the way, but unfortunately you’re going to have to wait to see them.” She didn’t push his pants down, not when someone could come into the room. It made things a little trickier, but this wasn’t her first rodeo and she was confident in her skills to make him come. “Tell me, Lenny. Tell me what it means to come.”

“To is a preposition; come is a verb.” She let his words flow over her as she sucked his cock into her mouth and felt him hit the back of her throat. She wasn’t bored anymore. Clearly she just needed to make sure she only got arrested if Lenny was around to join her.


End file.
